


Tu culpa

by Aletheia_Mustang



Category: Brothers Conflict, Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Mikoshiba Momotarou, Alpha Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Alpha Natsume Asahina, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, No se que más taggear, Omega Aiichirou Nitori, Omega Matsuoka Gou, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Solo pongo Brothers Conflict porque me robé a Natsume
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_Mustang/pseuds/Aletheia_Mustang
Summary: Es mi primera incursión en el mundo de omegaverse (ni siquiera se si lo estoy haciendo bien); esta historia es una especie de AU y del futuro (AU porque cambio la forma en que Sousuke y Haru se conocen) y se cambian algunos aspectos del pasado, aunque sigue habiendo algo de natación no es el tema central.





	1. Diferente

** Diferente **

****

** Punto de vista de Haru **

Una cosa es que él haya sido despedido de su trabajo, porque el Alfa que rechazó es hijo de su antiguo jefe y otra muy distinta es que tenga que largarse de la ciudad solo porque el muy descarado se encargó de divulgar que era un prostituto y que solo buscaba extorsionar a los que habían salido con él. Claro está que en un pueblo pequeño como Iwatobi es más fácil creer al alfa de buena familia que al omega que vive solo y además es pobre.

Solo por eso se encontraba en Tokio, en la compañía de uno de sus mejores amigos, para  rehacer su vida. No es que su amigo, otro omega igual que él, no le haya pedido antes que venga a la gran ciudad a trabajar en su compañía de videojuegos, pero nunca ha estado en él abusar de la confianza, ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Suspira hondo antes de entrar al gran edificio de oficinas. De acuerdo a Makoto la compañía de Rin estaba en el octavo nivel.

Está a punto de llamar el ascensor cuando una mano más grande que la de él le gana.

 **–Lo siento** – Le oye murmurar y mira de reojo para confirmar lo que la grave voz y el olor penetrante le habían dicho, se trata de un alfa. Alto, pelo negro como el suyo, ojos de un brillante verde marino. Desvía un poco la mirada para seguir esas masculinas manos, se fija que va al piso ocho, igual que él. **– Disculpa, ¿A qué piso va?**

 **-Al mismo –** Dice con temor que el otro notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

Llegaron al nivel seleccionado; el alfa que le acompañaba pasó directo dándole un escueto **“buenos días”** a la recepcionista, una chica beta de buen parecer, que le responde **“buenos días señor Yamazaki”.**

Haru se acerca a ella, quien le ofrece una sonrisa **– Buenos días, bienvenido a Sharks entertainment, ¿Cómo le podemos ayudar?**

**-Busco a Rin Tachibana, mi nombre es Haruka Nanase.**

**-Puede pasar señor Nanase, el señor Tachibana dijo que usted vendría. Solo tiene que tomar el pasillo derecho hasta el fondo, a mano Izquierda encontrará el escritorio de Aiichiro Mikoshiba, asistente del presidente, él será quien le hará pasar.**

Camina viendo todo a su alrededor, lo primero que nota es que hay muchos alfas y unos cuantos betas, los poco omegas que hay cumplen las labores de secretarios o asistentes, como el peliplateado que se encuentra en el escritorio indicado.

El chico se pone de pie y le da un apretón de manos **-Buenos días señor Nanase. Sígame por favor.**

Sigue al chico, tratando de fijarse en su aspecto. Hay algo en él que le recuerda a alguien, pero no está muy seguro.

Descarta ese pensamiento al entrar en la oficina de Rin, es muy amplia y al fondo tiene un enorme cristal que ofrece una impresionante vista de Tokio, con sus grandes edificios y gente laboriosa.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Rin se voltea, lleva atada su larga cabellera roja en una pequeña coleta, lo nota relajado, algo rozagante y aunque hace tres meses la última vez que se vieron Haru tiene la impresión de que su amigo ha ganado un poco de peso, aunque esto no quiere decir que le quede mal.

Cuando se acerca más a él, el pelinegro ríe para sí mismo al ver el intento de su amigo por llevar un estilo formal y casual. Una chaqueta y camisa en la parte superior, unos jeans desgastados en la parte inferior y para rematar el look está descalzo, por suerte la oficina está completamente alfombrada, cosa que está seguro fue a propósito.

Una vez están frente a frente Rin toma unos segundos para verle antes de darle un fuerte abrazo; Haruka, aunque nunca se lo vaya a decir, admira esa facilidad que tiene su amigo de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente **-¡Haru amigo!, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien**

El pelirrojo se voltea, toma a su asistente del brazo y lo acerca a ellos **–Haru, no sé si te acuerdas de Ai, era mi kohai en los tiempos de Samezuka** – Se voltea a ver a Ai **– Ai, recuerdas que te dije que vendría un nuevo diseñador de personaje, pues es Haru.**

 **-Ai…¿Aiichiro Nitori?** – Haru presta atención a las facciones del chico, si bien es cierto no compartieron mucho durante los tiempos de colegio la verdad es que lo recordaba más delgado, más inseguro, como alguien que prefería esconderse antes de llamar la atención.

 **-Sí, ese soy yo. Aunque ahora soy Mikoshiba** – Levanta su mano izquierda para dejar ver la banda dorada que trae en su anular **– Hace unos años me casé con Momotaru. Perdón que no le haya saludado apropiadamente Nanase-San, no pensé que se acordaría de mí.**

Lo que sorprendió a Haruka fue que se casara con el pequeño de los Mikoshiba ya que este juró que sería célibe luego que su hermano mayor, Seijuro, se casara con Gou, se alegra que no haya sido así. **– Está bien, en un principio no te reconocí, espero que podamos llevarnos bien ahora que trabajaremos juntos.**

**-Eso me haría muy feliz.**

**-Ai, ¿Podrías traernos un poco de té? Y de paso pídele a Sei que me traiga el contrato de Haru.**

**-Seguimos hablando luego Nanase-San, ahora que estará aquí nos veremos casi todos los días.** – Dijo Ai haciendo una reverencia.

**-Por favor llámame solo Haru, Nanase me hace sentir viejo.**

**-Entonces llámame Ai, tenemos demasiados Miloshibas en un mismo local.** – Dice el peliplateado antes de salir.

 **-Veo que tienes muchos amigos aquí.** – Dice Haru mientras se sientan en el sofá de dos plazas que hay en la oficina.

**-Sí, me sorprendió que muchos quisieran acompañarme en este proyecto cuando iniciamos y si cierto pueblerino hubiese tenido confianza en mí estaría aquí desde entonces.**

**-No es que no tuviera confianza en ti o la empresa, es que siempre he tenido que depender de Makoto para hacer algo, quería valerme por mi mismo…pero mira como acabo eso.** – Haru gira el rostro, no quiere que su amigo lo vea tan vulnerable, hasta que siente las manos de Rin sobre las suya.

 **-¡Hey! No hable tan poco de ti mismo, has logrado mucho.** – Rin le mira un poco preocupado **\- Haru, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

**-Elegí rechazar al alfa equivocado; patán que cuando le dije que no, no aceptó la respuesta y luego que se enteró para quien yo trabajaba se quiso aprovechar.**

**-¿No sabías que era el hijo de tu jefe? Iwatobi es un sitio pequeño.**

**-No era exactamente en un bar de Iwatobi, sino de los alrededores. Además no lo conocía personalmente, solo había escuchado hablar de él. Siempre estaba de viaje.**

**-Verás que aquí va a ser distinto, de eso me encargo yo** – Le da una sonrisa cálida **– Y dime, ¿Dejarás de visitar esos bares?**

**-No todos tenemos tanta suerte como tú de que nuestro alfa sea nuestro amor de secundaria, así que por el momento no dejaré de visitarlos. No quiero que mi elección de alfa sea basada en una calentura de mis días de celo, prefiero que parte de esa calentura exista algo más.**

Esto provoca una risa en Rin **– Bueno, creo que en Sharks entertainment hay muchos casos de amor de secundaria que han llegado a feliz término.**

**-¿En serio Rin? ¿Sharks entertainment?** **Creo que es lo único que me hace gracia de cuando me hablaste de la compañía.**

**-¡Hey! Esos nombres en inglés llaman la atención, te acabas de unir a una compañía con mucho futuro. Además de videojuegos para consolas espero que podamos hacer aplicaciones para IOS y Android; hasta queremos producir anime, quien sabe puede que con alguno de ellos encuentres el amor de tu vida.**

En ese momento llega Ai con una bandeja que pone en la mesa delante de ellos.

**-Ai, ¿Le dijiste a Seijuro?**

**-Perdón, tuve que contestar unas cuantas llamadas, ahora mismo le digo.** – Sale casi corriendo de la oficina.

**-Lo del contrato es una formalidad, pero quiero salir de eso hoy. Seguro después se me olvida.**

**-No hay problema. Noté en la entrada que somos pocos omegas.**

**-Somos bastantes para una compañía relativamente pequeña como esta, lo que pasa es que tengo como** – Rin se muerde el pulgar como pensando **– creo que tengo como a 5 de licencia, dos por parto y otros tres que trabajan en la misma área y les llegó el ciclo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Nunca he entendido por qué pasa eso...lo de tener el ciclo al mismo tiempo; he buscado en libros y no hay razón científica que lo explique.**

En eso abren la puerta y Haru ve al alfa con el cual subió el ascensor, por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron viendo de frente esos ojos color del mar que tanto ama y sintió que la respiración se atascó en su garganta, cosa que el otro parece haber notado ya que le dio una pequeña sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón.

 **-Rin, Seijuro tiene una video conferencia ahora y me pidió que te trajera este folder, al parecer hay un contrato ahí** – Dijo el recién llegado, dándole oportunidad a Haruka de escuchar un poco más de esa voz gutural que provoca que él se fije en algunos alfas.

 **-¡Mejor aún Sou! Te he hablado tanto de él que creo que es justo que lo conozcas y más porque va a trabajar aquí.** – Se pone de pie para acercarse a “Sou” y Haruka le imita **– Este es Haruka Nanase, uno de mis mejores amigos de Iwatobi y super mejor amigo de Makoto** – Se voltea a ver a Haruka **\- Haru, este es Sousuke Yamazaki es mi mejor amigo de la primaria que estuve antes de ir a Iwatobi**

De repente el aire se pone más frío, o al menos eso le pareció al chico de ojos azules, al ver cómo aquella sonrisa cautivadora se volvió una mueca, dejando la mano de Haru tendida en el aire. El alto pelinegro se voltea a ver a Rin **– Rin, parece hay algo que apesta en tu oficina, mejor me largo de aquí.**

Está a punto de marcharse cuando Rin lo detiene agarrando la parte trasera del saco **-¡Sou! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Apenas conoces a Haru, ¿Por qué lo tratas así?**

 **-¡Qué no ves que él es la causa de todos tus males!** – Se acerca a Haruka y le empieza a decir mientras le golpea con el índice en el hombro **\- ¡Fue tú culpa que él no pudo nadar de manera profesional! Si no hubiese vuelto a Iwatobi con  la estúpida idea de querer nadar contigo no echaba a perder su destino. ¡Todo es TU culpa!**

 **-¿En serio vas a empezar con eso?** – Dijo Rin mientras alejaba a Sousuke de Haru, quien se llevaba la mano al hombro que le estaba empezando a doler por la fuerza con la que el alfa presionaba. El pelirrojo, que ya ha llamado la atención del otro le sigue hablando **– Dices que Haru es el motivo de todos mis males, que su presencia fue la perdición de mi futuro…Dame un minuto, debo llamar a Makoto para contarle, eso él lo tiene  que saber.**

**-Eres un idiota.**

Con una voz cargada de sarcasmo Rin le responde **-¡No! ¡Espera! Ese gran descubrimiento en verdad lo tiene que oír.** – Saca su celular y marca el número de Makoto, lo pone en altavoz.

Sonó dos veces antes que lo contestara **– Rin, amor ¿Pasa algo?**

**-Amor, ¿Sabes que han descubierto la causa de todos tus males? ¡La respuesta a tus plegarias! Si estás de pie te aconsejo que te sientes.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Resulta que el clarividente de mi departamento legal y “mejor amigo” ha descubierto quién es el padre de nuestro primer hijo!**

**-¡Oh! Genial, ahora mismo voy al registro de familia, ¿Crees que podremos mandarle a Tokiya este mismo fin de semana?  Ese pelirrojo ojos verdes come más que una lima nueva** –De repente se oye una risa desde el teléfono – **Lamento Sousuke que la respuesta no sea tan sencilla como culpar a alguien. Es decir, tal vez no sea el futuro que imaginaste que sería, pero quedarte en el pasado o en lo que pensaste que sería no te hace bien, ya te lo hemos dicho.**

Rin que seguía con el teléfono en la mano, pone su mano izquierda en el rostro del más alto, forzándole a bajar un poco para estar a la altura del otro **\- Además Sou, no me arrepiento de nada, ni de mi esposo, ni de mis tres hijos. Son todo para mí, además pude hacer esta empresa lo que me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer cosas muy divertidas y conocer muchas personas.**

Desde el teléfono se escucha a Makoto carraspear **– Todo eso es muy romántico Rin, pero creo que contaste mal, son dos hijos los que tenemos.**

Ante esto Rin suelta una carcajada nerviosa **– Bueno, había pensado en decirlo de otra forma, tal vez un poco más romántico, pero esto funcionará… ¡Estamos esperando!**

 **-¡En serio! Amor me haces muy feliz, celebraremos en casa… ¡Ah! Sousuke te atreves a hacerle algo a uno de esos dos omegas y te la veras conmigo** – El tono amenazante de Makoto hizo que Sousuke se estremeciera un poco, era la primera vez que lo oía.

Sousuke se soltó del agarre de Rin, miró a Haru con desprecio y luego se marchó. Haruka soltó un respiro que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 **-Haru-chan** –Se oyó la voz de Makoto– **No le hagas caso, lo que pasa con él es algo que solo él puede resolver. Rin nos vemos luego amor, tengo que volver a trabajar, hay otra boca que alimentar.**

Rin cuelga la llamada y se acerca a su amigo **– No te preocupes por él, como dijo Makoto, es algo que él debe resolver por su cuenta, aunque crea que tiene algo que ver contigo no es así.**

**-Gracias Rin.**

**-Relájate Haru y olvídate de lo que pasó ahora… este trabajo va a ser divertido. Además estarás haciendo tu segunda gran pasión ¡Dibujar!**

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Sousuke volvió a su área de trabajo con un ánimo de los mil demonios. De repente, todo el día se le había oscurecido; y pensar que cuando se levantó esa mañana todo parecía indicar que sería el mejor de día de su vida. El ligue que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior seguía siendo guapo luego del alcohol; la chica de la cafetería cercana a su departamento había preparado su café justo como le gusta sin que él tuviera que quejarse; y además se había topado con un hermoso omega en el ascensor que se veía tan tierno cuando trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todo se derrumbó cuando se enteró que “ESE” omega era la raíz de todos sus males, que de no ser por él “SU” Rin, mejor amigo y destinado omega, no hubiera conoció aquel alfa que ahora es el padre de sus hijos, no es que Makoto le desagrade pero “ESA” vida era  a él que le pertenecía.

No se dio cuenta que estaba golpeando su escritorio de manera rítmica hasta que una mano le detuvo, casi golpea a quien le agarró la mano cuando ve al pelinaranja, esposo de Gou **– Si vas a estar rompiendo mobiliario mejor vas a otro lugar.**

Nota que los demás también le estaban viendo entre irritado, algunos y otros algo preocupados **– Lo siento.**

**-Dime Sou, ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de que quieres matar a alguien.**

**-No me pasa nada** – Dijo arrastrando cada palabra, confirmando que en verdad estaba enojado **– Solo que Haruka Nanase estará trabajando con nosotros.**

**-Sí, lo sé, yo hice el contrato.**

De repente el menor de los Mikoshiba se acerca a ellos **\- ¿En serio Nanase-Kun estará aquí? ¡Genial! Espero poder nadar con él. Debieras verlo Sou-kun su estilo libre es hermoso.**

**-Si es tan bueno como dices, ¿Por qué no se hizo profesional?**

Ambos hermanos Mikoshiba se quedan viéndole como si hubiese dicho lo más extraño del mundo. Seijuro le respone **– Él fue nadador profesional.**

Esto irrita al pelinegro **– ¡Entonces él tuvo la oportunidad de seguir su sueño y Rin no!**

 **-Sou-kun** – dijo Momotaru **– Aun cuando Rin haya seguido su sueño, a esta edad, con sus 27 años ya no podría ser profesional, él solo podría nadar hasta los 22.**

**-Mentira, he visto en este año algunos omegas de 23 años nadando de manera profesional.**

**-Sí, todo gracias a Haruka, fue quien propuso a la _Dieta*_ la readecuación de la ley que regulaba la participación de los omegas en el deporte, entre ellos el de natación. Motivó a que otros se quejaran por el bajo salario que recibían, ya que aunque trabajaran más que los alfas recibían menos de la mitad del dinero que les correspondía.**

**-No sabía eso** – Dijo Sousuke un poco avergonzado.

 **-Sí** – Continuó Seijuro - **La ley anterior se hizo en la _era Meiji_ ** cuando los gobernantes intentaban ser igual de liberales que los occidentales y por eso los omegas pudieron participar, pero solo hasta la edad de 22 años.**

 **-Recuerdo que cuando Nanase-Kun propuso el tema y expuso ante la Dieta algunos representantes o mejor dicho casi todos estuvieron en contra de él, pero al generar tanta presión de otros omegas y la prensa nacional e internacional aceptaron, a cambio de aprobar tomaron en cuenta la no retroactividad de la ley, por lo que todos aquellos que para la fecha de promulgar la Ley Delfín, como le pusieron, tenían la edad límite de la ley anterior debían renunciar. Nanase estaba a meses de cumplir 22 años, por lo que ya no pudo volver a competir** – interrumpió Momotaru

**-No solo se contentaron con evitarle seguir nadando, sino que usaron sus influencias para tampoco pudiera trabajar como entrenador, así que en aquel entonces lo único que le quedó a Haru-chan fue volver a Iwatobi a tratar de sobrevivir con lo poco que había ganado en sus 5 años como nadador profesional.**

Sousuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza, un poco frustrado y algo mal consigo mismo **– Recuerdo la “Ley Delfin” pero no la leí porque pensé que se trataba de algo de derecho ambiental y no hice caso porque no era mi tema.**

 **-Le pusieron ese nombre porque su estilo de natación parecía como un delfín** –Dijo un alfa de cabellos rubios **\- perdón por inmiscuirme, es que me pareció un caso muy interesante.**

Sousuke golpea su escritorio **-¡Rayos! A pesar de todo eso no voy a disculparme, sigue siendo su culpa que él volviera a ese pueblo de mierda.**

 **-¡Lenguaje Sousuke! Estamos en una oficina, además no sé lo que hiciste pero si estás consciente que debes pedir disculpa es porque dejaste que  la parte competitiva de ser alfa se te fuera a la cabeza.** – Siguió el rubio.

**-¡Cállate Natsume! Tu menos que nadie debes hablar de ser competitivo, si te andas peleando con tus hermanos por la omega que vive en la casa de ustedes. En verdad no entiendo cómo su padre y tu madre dejan que una chica y más una omega en plena facultades sexuales viva bajo el mismo techo que una jauría de alfas.**

**-Primero, no es de tu incumbencia y segundo no estamos peleando por ella, ella ya decidió que estaría con mi hermano Subaru y todos estamos contentos.**

Sousuke ríe de forma sarcástica **– Si, como no. Seguro están esperando que el pobre se equivoque y volver a la carga.**

**-Eso es lo que esperas tú que pase con Makoto y Rin, no nos pongas en el mismo saco.**

Sousuke estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sonó su celular, se fijó que era Daiki Aomine, un joven policía que conoció mientras hacía sus prácticas de derecho penal  y de quien se hizo muy buen amigo. **– Hola Daiki, ¿Cómo estás?**

**“ _Más o menos. Te llamo porque necesito que me ayudes con algo._**

**-Sí, dime.**

**_“¿Podrías darme el teléfono de alguno de los omegas con los que has salido?”_ **

**-No he salido con ninguno, con los que he interactuado son cosa de una noche, por lo que no tengo ni me interesa el teléfono de nadie... aunque lo que más me sorprende es que seas tú que me pida un número, nunca pensé que fueras de los que engañan, ¿Pasó algo con Taiga?**

**_“¿Eh?_** \- Aunque no lo ve se imagina la cara que tiene el peliazul **-** ** _No es nada de lo que piensas, es otro tema._**

**-¿Es sobre la inseminación artificial? Pensé que habías contactado a un centro para eso.**

**_“Lo hicimos y hoy llegó respuesta. Deja leerte textualmente lo que dijeron_** _–_ Sousuke escucha como el otro empieza a buscar entre papeles cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de su amigo este habla como si fuera un robot **_– Dice, lamentamos informarle que su petición ha sido rechazada. De acuerdo a las leyes vigentes dos alfas no están legalmente permitido adoptar hijos o solicitar el plan para inseminación artificial. Recuerde que este plan estatal es para aquellas parejas alfa-omega que por alguna razón no pueden concebir. Fin de la cita._**

Entendía que esa noticia entristecía a su amigo, es decir, que él no fuera de los que ardientemente andan buscando tener prole quiere decir que evitará que sus amigos tengan los hijos que quieran.

**-Lo siento, aunque no puedo decir que comparto tus sentimientos, entiendo que era muy importante para ti.**

**_“Al principio yo tampoco, pero la idea de un mini Taiga rondando por la casa empezó a llamar mi atención, además es lo que él quiere y yo quiero hacerlo feliz”_ **

Sousuke se ríe un poco **– Pensar que eras el casanovas de todos los casanovas, detrás de todo omega que te pasara por frente, terminas enamorado de un alfa.**

 ** _“Creo que siempre fue así, pero me tomó un tiempo aceptarlo”_** – Le contesta Daiki un poco alegre.

A Sousuke le parece interesante la historia de su amigo y en parte le tiene algo de envidia, quisiera que su historia de amor fuera así de romántica, aunque también le molesta un poco que los demás no lo vean así. De hecho le parece gracioso que la sociedad vea normal que existan parejas que estén juntas aunque tengan el mismo sexo, siempre y cuando se trate de un alfa y un omega,  de un beta y omega,  de un beta y alfa, o de dos betas pero cuando se trata de dos alfas o de dos omegas juntos no importa si tienen sexos opuestos la sociedad no lo acepta simplemente por el hecho de que no pueden procrear descendencia.

**-Aunque no pueda ayudarte con alguien en específico, que tal si vamos el fin de semana al club, puede que te seduzcas a alguien que te ayude de gratis.**

**_“Es una buena idea, le diré a Taiga. Hablamos luego”_ **

** Punto de vista tercera persona **

Durante ese día Haruka y Sousuke no volvieron a cruzarse camino, ya que el primero se marchó luego de firmar el contrato, ya empezaría a trabajar al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

** 02\. Bailando **

** Punto de vista de Haru **

Por fin había terminado primera semana laboral y aunque aún sentía que se estaba ambientando le gustaba el lugar;  era un horario casi igual, de lunes a viernes desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, aunque Rin le dijo que existen ocasiones que pueden trabajar hasta los fines de semanas, pero que eso depende de qué tan urgente es la solicitud de la empresas que requirió de sus servicios.

En ese tiempo aprovechó para hacer algo poco común en él y es interactuar con sus compañeros. Se sintió un poco más cómodo al trabajar con algunas personas que había conocido en su adolescencia y ver que no han cambiado mucho. Momotaru seguía igual de acelerado que aquel entonces, aunque ahora en lugar de ir Gou esto o Gou lo otro siempre estaba pendiente de que Ai no levantara cosas pesadas y si veía que iba a hacer algo así se adelantaba y le ayudaba, el pelinegro no quiere imaginar cómo fue el embarazo del peliplateado; Ai por su parte, aunque ya había madurado, sigue teniendo esos atisbos de nerviosismos que le caracterizaban en su adolescencia.

Seijuro trata de parecer el más adulto de todos, pero empieza a hablar como bebe cuando Gou le llama y le pasa el teléfono a Hikari, la pequeña de cinco años que tienen.

Otro que no cambiaba era Rin que, debido a las hormonas del embarazo, estaba más melodramático y susceptible, ¿Lo malo? Los demás le consentían y le cumplían los deseos, aunque se fijaba que era más porque lo querían que por el hecho de ser el jefe. Aunque el verdadero consentidor era Makoto, quien todos los días llegaba a la hora de almuerzo trayendo cualquier antojo que al pelirrojo se le ocurriera en mitad del día y encerrándose en la oficina para un tiempo de cariño, Haru no ha  preguntado exactamente lo que significa eso y teme quedar con traumas si lo hace.

Entre los dos se han encargado de que Haruka se sienta en casa y casi todos los días lo llevan a cenar con ellos, aunque el pelinegro no desee interferir en los momentos de familia, ellos le convencen al decirle que los chicos extrañan a su tío delfín.

La primera noche que cenó junto a la familia Tachibana-Matsuoka fue Tokiya quien le abrió la puerta, un chico que sacó el pelo de Rin y gracias a todo lo bueno del mundo sacó tanto los ojos como la personalidad de su padre, tiene 10 años y casi le llega a los hombros a Haru, recordándole los genes de alfa que le harán ser más alto que él para cuando culmine la secundaria. Tokiya, a diferencia de sus padres, prefiere jugar basketball a la natación y sus padres, liberales al fin, dejan que el chico se desarrolle en lo que desee.

Su otro sobrino parecía ser la moneda opuesta de Tokiya. Ranmaru a sus tres años es la viva imagen de Rin, hiperactivo, inquieto y parece tener cierta fascinación por despeinar el cabello de Haru, porque cada vez que lo ve se acerca a él para que lo cargue y luego despeinarle. Haruka sabe qué hará esto pero aun así no es capaz de decirle que no cuando se acerca y le mira con esos ojos verdes casi angelicales.

El sábado también les visitó, estaba cenando con ellos, con Ranmaru sentado en las piernas, cuando Makoto tocó el tema “tabú” para el pelinegro **– ¿Cuando me harás tío?**

**-Tus hermanos no están en edad para hacerte tío, a menos que quieras que abandonen los estudios.**

**-Sabes a lo que me refiero Haru** – Estaba a punto de decirle Chan, pero la mirada de Haruka lo detuvo **\- quiero verte con tu propia familia, tus hijos. Además, el tiempo va pasando y ya faltan menos para tus 35.**

**-8, faltan ocho años.**

Estaba consciente del tiempo y de lo que le dijo Makoto, ya a los 35 era muy difícil concebir, aunque algunos lo habían logrado.

**-Sé que faltan ocho años, pero no quiero que te pierdas de esta experiencia.**

**-Yo tampoco quisiera perdérmela, aunque una parte de mi teme que hará un mal trabajo.**

**-Si llega a ocurrir, recuerda que no puedes hacerlo peor que yo…17 años y con la menor idea de cómo iba a mantener una familia y salimos a flote…estamos aquí, con la ayuda de todos…y ahora se va a agrandar la familia un poco más.** – Dice Makoto con una gran sonrisa.

**-Estás muy feliz… me agrada.**

Cuando terminaron de cenar Haruka conversó un rato más con ellos antes de salir e irse a un club que había encontrado en internet, con características muy parecidas al tipo de club que le gusta visitar y en el que lamentablemente conoció al hijo de su jefe, pero esa es otra historia.

Llega al club a eso de las 10 y media de la noche, la música ha empezado pero son pocos los que han llegado. Es consciente de que el ambiente se pone mejor a partir de las once, pero necesita bailar y liberar un poco de estrés, ya sea bailando, tomando y por qué no, con una visita al cuarto oscuro de este lugar. Se imagina que con una ciudad tan grande como Tokio deben aparecer algunos alfas dignos de su tiempo y cuerpo.

Se deja llevar por la música y empieza a bailar, es un hábito que tomó luego de dejar la natación profesional y volver a Iwatobi, solo y sin nadie cercano. Se dijo a si mismo que bailar era igual que nadar, pero fuera del agua y si en estos clubs tiene oportunidad de conocer e intimar con quien podría ser su pareja mucho mejor. No le agrada mucho la idea de juntarse con alguien solo por el hecho de que durante una semana no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decir que no.

Se le van acercando varios alfas, ninguno que le llame la atención, por eso los rechaza. No es hasta la medianoche que un alfa alto, musculoso y de buen ver le atrae y Haru decide que le atrae lo suficiente como para seguirle al cuarto oscuro, mejor aquí que llevárselo a su casa donde es más indefenso ante cualquier ataque, esto último lo aprendió a base de experiencia y de un robo que le hiciera un alfa que descuidadamente llevó a su casa.

Deja de pensar en cosas malas del pasado cuando el tipo que le acompaña decide acariciarle debajo de la ropa intentando parecer cariñoso…intentando es la palabra clave, porque está fallando miserablemente. Las caricias siguen y su cuerpo reacciona, más por el hecho de que hace más de dos semanas que no está con alguien que por el hecho de que su amante de paso sea muy bueno en lo que hace.

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Esta ha sido una semana de los mil infiernos, con todos los contratos que ha tenido que leer y lo peor con el simple hecho de que el escritorio de Haruka se encontraba, visualmente, al frente del suyo (porque aunque existen otros escritorios por extraña razón sus ojos van directamente al de él). Esa ubicación implicaba que le tocaba verle casi todo el día, desde que llega hasta que se marcha. Verle como se concentra al momento de dibujar o modelar algo, por lo que se ha fijado en que tiene esa manía de morderse el labio inferior cuando está concentrado o verle intentar ocultar una sonrisa cuando Momotaru hace alguna disparatada, cosa que es común.

Así que el sábado cuando Daiki le llamó para recordarle que irían al club no se lo pensó dos veces en decirle que si, además que necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión, la verdad es que le agradaba salir con ellos, porque sabe que aunque siempre andan peleando se aman y son capaces de lo que sea por hacerse feliz el uno al otro.

Antes de llegar al club quedan para almorzar unas hamburguesas, cuando llega encuentra que ellos ya han ordenado. Daiki tiene delante de él una bandeja como con 10 hamburguesas y Taiga debe tener un par más que el peliazul.

**-¡Taiga! ¡¿Por qué rayos comes tanto?! Ya tu metabolismo no es el mismo y todo eso se te irá a las caderas.**

**-¡Cállate aho! Eres el que menos debe hablar, tienes casi la misma cantidad que yo.**

Sousuke llega a la mesa y toma una hamburguesa de la bandeja de Taiga **– Ya, creo que con eso están a la par.**

**-¡Hey Sousuke! Devuélvele la hamburguesa a Taiga.**

**-Hace menos de un minuto dijiste que tenía muchas, solo quería ser buen amigo.** – Sabía que su amigo reaccionaría así ya que tiene una extraña frase que siempre varía para adaptarla a sus necesidades.

**-Sí, pero sabes que el único que puede molestar a Taiga soy yo.**

Tanto Sousuke como Taiga empezaron a reír, ya que se esperaban esta frase. Sousuke, que en verdad no tenía mucha hambre devolvió la hamburguesa a la bandeja del pelirrojo.

**-Chicos, antes de ir al club quisiera que tuviéramos claro, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?**

Taiga se puso del mismo color que su cabello **– No puedo creer que le contaras.**

**-No te preocupes es un amigo.**

**-No es eso, es que me da vergüenza.**

Ambos por un momento se olvidan que hay una tercera persona con ellos y empiezan a verse algo melosos hasta que Sousuke carraspea, llamando la atención de ambos. **–Lo siento** \- dice Taiga **\- Mi deseo era que fuera producto de ambos, pero ya que no es posible y como no creo que encontremos a alguien con el mismo tono de piel de Daiki, al menos su mismo color de pelo o alguna tonalidad de azul.**

**-Yo preferiría un mini Taiga que un mini Daiki…el único Daiki que puede estar en la casa soy yo.**

**-Bueno, vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar y si lo encontramos vamos a ver si lo podemos convencer.**

Duraron un rato más en el restaurante, al final Sousuke si compró un par de hamburguesas para él, porque a pesar que no tuviera mucha hambre sabía que iba a tomar alcohol y necesitaba algo de grasa para su estómago.

Cuando llegaron al club ya había mucha gente, pero como eran habituales del sitio ya tenían reservada un área, pidieron unos tragos y observaron el ambiente. Fue luego de 20 minutos que decidieron pararse a bailar. Esta ocasión, a diferencia de todos los fines de semanas tanto Taiga como Daiki decidieron buscar otras parejas para bailar y bueno, Sousuke buscó al primero que le llamó la atención.

Al par de tortolos les bastó una canción separados para volver a acercarse y siendo honestos en todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos estaban más pendientes de quien se acercaba a su pareja y de mandar miradas de odio a aquel o aquella que se acercara un poco al cuerpo del otro.

Volvieron a la mesa luego de media hora de estar bailando. **– ¡No creo que esto vaya a funcionar!** – gritó Taiga para hacerse escuchar entre la música.

**-¡Claro que no si ustedes están más pendientes de asustar a los potenciales omegas que atrayéndolos!** – Contestó Sousuke gritando igual que el pelirrojo.

**-¡Ya encontraremos una solución!** – Gritó Daiki antes de atraer a Taiga y darle un beso y murmurarle algo al oído.

Siguieron un rato sentados, disfrutando de la música y tomando un par de bebidas, cuando Daiki volvió a acorralar a Taiga y empezara a besarle en el cuello, acción que dio el pie para que Sousuke entendiera que era hora de buscarse otra pareja en la pista de baile.

Estaba bailando con un pelirrubio cuando una melena pelinegra llamó su atención, creyó haberse equivocado, pero cuando volvió a ver confirmó que en verdad se trataba de Nanase…yendo al cuarto oscuro con Ryu, un alfa que goza de cierta popularidad  pero que no le llega ni a los talones a él o al menos eso han dicho algun@s omegas que han estado con ambos.

Aunque no era su costumbre visitar el cuarto oscuro arrastró consigo al chico con el que bailaba, algo en él le obligaba a ver lo que el otro hacía.

Al entrar ignoró olímpicamente lo que las demás parejas o en algunos casos tríos hacían y buscó con la mirada a Nanase y Ryu para ubicarse en un sitio cerca de ellos, donde podía ver lo que hacían. Lo primero que vio fue como Ryu besaba apasionadamente a Nanase, gesto que le provocó una extraña mezcla de asco e ira.

Por un momento se olvidó de la pareja cerca de él cuando el pelirrubio le empezó a quitar el cinturón para bajarle los pantalones y calzoncillos para trabajar en su miembro.

Cuando voltea a ver lo que pasa con la otra pareja se da cuenta que Nanase está mirando en dirección a donde él está, pero por la oscuridad duda que le pueda ver, además se nota que está tratando de extraer todo el placer que puede de las toscas caricias de Ryu. La expresión del omega se le hace interesante a Sousuke y si aquel tosco puede sacar esas expresiones de Nanase no se imagina lo que puede pasar con alguien más experto.

Saca su celular de la camisa, con cuidado y sin flash toma una foto del pelinegro, agradeciendo a todos los cielos que su celular sea excelente tomando fotos con poca luz y aunque no quedó perfecta  en la foto se puede distinguir quien es que está en ella, además de que está semidesnudo y  que lo que sea que está haciendo es de índole sexual.

Por primera vez siente que no es tan buen amante como en ocasiones anteriores, ya que más que prestarle atención a su pareja se queda viendo las expresiones de Nanase cada vez que Ryu golpea, seguro por accidente, algún punto en el interior del pelinegro; siente que va llevando el ritmo en aquella boca que le rodea inspirado en el ritmo que le gustaría llevar si fuera él que estuviera intimando con Nanase y el simple hecho de pensar que es él que le provoca placer al otro hace que llegue al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por haber conseguido placer al ver a su enemigo jurado.

Sale de ahí dejando al chico solo y sin que el otro le vea, llega a la mesa con sus amigos para darse cuenta que no están ahí, seguro también andaban en el cuarto oscuro, cosa que no era rara en ellos, les manda un mensaje que seguro no leerán de inmediato y se va para la casa, ya el club no le parece tan interesante.

El domingo regresa con la idea de que tal vez se topará con Nanase, pero luego de una hora en el lugar y sin nadie que le llame la atención se da cuenta que en esta ocasión no va a ser así.

El lunes por la mañana cuando ve que llega no puede evitar prestar atención en todas las cosas que hace, desde tomar el café hasta el simple hecho de saludar. No es consciente de las expresiones de su rostro cuando Seijuro se acerca a él. **– ¿Que no te han dicho que aquel que se ríe solo es porque de sus travesuras se acuerda?**

**-Seijuro recuerda que hoy es lunes, seguro pasó el fin de semana con alguien, cosa de la que no quiero conocer muchos detalles, así que no sigas preguntando.** – Replicó Natsume a lo dicho por el pelinaranja.

**-Se equivocan los dos, se trata de otra cosa.**

**-¿Enamorado quizás?** – Dijo Seijuro en un tono pícaro.

**-Nunca tanto, pero tal vez una travesura por hacer.**

**-Te dije que no preguntaras tanto que no me quiero enterar.**

Siguieron trabajando, mientras la mente de Sousuke maquinaba su travesura. Llegada la hora de almuerzo se asegura de tomarla al mismo tiempo que Nanase, ve que el otro sale primero a la cafetería que se encuentra al frente para luego seguirle.

Luego servirse lo que va a comer Nanase se sienta en una de las mesas libres, Sousuke se sienta al lado de él provocando que el otro le mire irritado. El alfa se acerca, ambos se están mirando frente a frente cuando Sousuke le susurra **– Es excitante pensar en todas esas expresiones que hiciste con tan mal amante como Ryo, ¿Te imaginas las que harías en las manos de un experto como yo?**

Nanase sigue inmutable, pero algo le dice que lo dicho por él le ha afectado **– No sé de qué hablas.**

Sousuke busca en su móvil la foto tomada el sábado y la pone encima de la mesa para que el pelinegro la vea. **– No creo que Otoo-koto y Okaa-Rin sepan lo que su hijo más grande hace por las noches…es decir ir a buscar alfas y meterlos en el cuarto oscuro para tener sexo con ellos, ¿Qué dirán si se enteran?** – Dice con una fingida sorpresa.

**-¿Qué quieres?** – Le dice sin alzar la voz pero algo enojado.

Sousuke saca una de sus tarjetas de presentación y escribe algo en la parte trasera **– Ese es mi teléfono y atrás se encuentra mi dirección, pasa por allá después del trabajo.**

Deja la tarjeta, toma su bandeja y se va a otra mesa.

** Punto de vista de Haruka **

Ve a Sousuke marcharse, toma la tarjeta y la pone en su bolsillo, solo su suerte lo lleva a que lo cachen con el peor polvo de su vida y así quieran chantajearlo para mantenerlo oculto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Saqué el concepto de “cuarto oscuro” de la serie “Queer as folk”  
> Nota 2: Este capítulo lo hice cuando aún estaba inspirada…espero que no se me acaben los capítulos antes de poder actualizar algo de los que tengo pendiente.


	3. Viniste

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Ahora solo era cuestión de que Nanase se presentase en su casa. Esa era la idea que rondaba su cabeza desde que lo vio el sábado, entonces, ¿Por qué siente que acaba de cometer una estupidez? ¿Qué sentido tiene invitar a una noche de sexo a alguien que él mismo había jurado como enemigo?

No tenía respuesta a esas preguntas y no le hallaba pie ni cabeza a que, a  pesar de estar consiente que era culpa del ojiazul el hecho que su amigo tronchara su futuro, lo había invitado a su casa.

Siente que algo vibra en su bolsillo y recuerda que es su celular, se fija que es su amigo policía antes de contestar la llamada **– Daiki, te doy permiso para que en esta semana me llames idiota.**

**-Hola a ti también…No es que me queje por ese privilegio pero ¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Aún nada, pero le acabo de decir a mi peor enemigo que vaya a mi casa.**

**-¿Hablas de ese omega que te encontraste en el club?**

**-Sí, lo cité para después del trabajo.**

Daiki empieza a reír **–jajajaja eso me acuerda a mi hace años cuando peleaba con Taiga todo el tiempo**

**-Sigues peleando con Taiga todo el tiempo.**

**-No es lo mismo, ¿Sabías que al principio yo odiaba a Taiga? Algo así como con todas mis fuerzas al punto de desear golpearle donde fuera que me lo encontrara… eso fue cuando estábamos en la secundaria y él iba en el mismo instituto que Kuroko, un omega con el que solía salir. En ese entonces pensaba que era su culpa que mi relación con Kuroko no progresara, pero era más que me llamaba tanto la atención que no lo quería aceptar.**

**-Esta historia no es para recordar los bellos tiempos, ¿O sí?**

**-No, los bellos tiempos son ahora. Lo que digo es, podrías salir de la duda. Ver si no te pasa algo similar que a mí, así que, ¿Qué tal si le das una oportunidad? Ya has puesto la bola en tu cancha, si él va es porque en parte le interesas y tu aprovechas para ver si esa obsesión que tienes por tu amigo Rin no es solo eso, una obsesión.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que está relacionado con Rin?**

**-No lo dije, pero recuerda que cuando estás borracho y no andas follando omegas en el club eres algo parlanchín. Nos contaste casi toda la historia.**

**-ya…ya…ya…no creo que me llamaras para escuchar mis problemas, dime qué necesitas,  ¿Quieres volver al club este fin de semana?**

**-Si volviéramos sería solo para divertirnos. Taiga y yo decidimos que no es una buena forma para conseguir lo que queremos y aunque no quería hacerlo veré si convenzo a mi amiga Satsuki de que nos ayude en eso, gracias por todo.**

**-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Por la vía natural?**

Solo escucha como Daiki finge unas arcadas **– ¡Qué asco! Es mi mejor amiga, nunca he imaginado nada sexual con ella, a pesar de ser una omega y tener unas pechonalidades como las que me atraían… No, estaba pensando en inseminación artificial. Iríamos como una pareja omega/alfa que no puede concebir.**

**-Les harán exámenes y  al ver que ambos son saludables preguntarán cómo es que no los tienen de manera natural. Además, ¿No está ella casada?**

**-Vive con su pareja, pero legalmente no está casada. Dice que no se casará hasta que Taiga y yo podamos hacerlo, le diré que se rinda porque no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, ella tiene 32 años, así que la barrera de la edad es en sí una ayuda para nosotros y Midorima, obligado por Takao, puede atestiguar que “hemos” intentado por la otra forma.**

**– Veo que has pensado en todo** –Contesta Sousuke y luego se queda pensando unos segundo **– Sabes, creo que puedo ayudar. Si no me equivoco uno de los amigos de Rin trabaja en un centro de fertilidad, vamos a ver si los puedo poner en contacto con él.**

**-¡Gracias viejo! Ah y no le digas nada a Taiga, quiero que sea una sorpresa y tampoco quiero que se ilusione hasta que sea algo seguro.**

**-No te preocupes, no le diré.**

Dejan de conversar y Sousuke continúa almorzando; se esconde un poco cuando ve que Nanase sale de la cafetería.

** Punto de vista de Haruka **

Llega a su puesto de trabajo luego de almorzar, en verdad no se había imaginado que fuera Yamazaki quien lo viera en el club ni mucho menos que le pidiera que fuera a su departamento, pero no puede negar que cuando lo conoció, antes que él jurara odiarlo, le había llamado la atención, sería interesante verificar si en verdad es tan bueno como dice que es.

Estaba llegando a su escritorio cuando Rin le llama, van juntos a la oficina del segundo.

**-Haru, necesitaba preguntarte algo para programar el calendario. ¿Cuándo es tu celo?** – Pregunta Rin mientras se acomodan en el sofá.

**-No tengo la fecha exacta, se me descontroló con el estrés del asunto en Iwatobi y luego la mudanza, pero puede ser esta semana o la otra. –** Contesta Haruka mirándose las manos.

**-¿Cómo me avisarás con tiempo?**

Haru siente la mano de Rin en su hombro y levanta la mirada para comprobar que su amigo no está enojado con él **–Hay unos síntomas que he identificado previo al celo, te podría decir cuándo los empiece a sentir, casi siempre es el día antes, ¿Eso ayuda?**

**-Sí,  de hecho ayuda bastante.** – Le dice el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa. En verdad que estar en espera le sienta bien a su amigo **\- Cualquiera te hace trabajar esos días. No sé, buscaría algún erogame que necesite personajes jajaja.**

**-Podrías, pero solo te haré los personajes masculinos y es muy probable que el 80% del material que salga de ahí deba ser para mayores de 18 años.**

**-No te apures, es un erogame, todo el juego es para mayores de 18 años.**

**-Tienes suerte que te has librado de esto por un tiempo** – Le dice Haru

**-No es que te libres del todo, al menos te libras de la parte de quedar en estado, pero hay momentos que te entra una calentura que conviene que tu alfa ande cerca.**

**-No me digas que para eso es que viene Makoto todos los días** – Dice Haru con cara de asco.

**-Mejor aquí que en casa…Pobre Tokiya, hace unos días llegó temprano y bueno…cada vez que me ve se pone súper colorado.**

**-¿Tu versión de tener hijos es para poder traumatizarlos de por vida?**

**-No, mi defensa es que estábamos en nuestra habitación y él se supone llegaba dos horas después. ¿Lo bueno? Ahora toca antes de entrar a la habitación.**

**-De todas maneras pobre de él, sé muy bien lo que debe sentir. A mí también me tocó el trauma.**

**-Solo deben aprender a tocar.**

**-¡Era mi casa!**

**-Bueno, eso hace mucho tiempo** – Dice Rin….Por un momento ambos se quedan en silencio **\- Haru, sé que Makoto te ha estado atacando un poco con la idea de que consigas pareja, pero es por tu bien., ¿Lo sabes verdad? Es decir, no siempre puedes ir a los clubs en busca de algún polvo. En algún momento vas a querer una pareja con la que ir a casa luego de un fuerte día de trabajo.**

**-No,  no será para siempre pero hasta ahora funciona.**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver  a Sousuke **– Disculpa pensé que estabas solo**

**-No hay problema Sou-chan, dime, ¿Qué quieres?** – Contestó Rin.

**-¿Me puedes facilitar el número de Ryugazaki?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya estás listo para la paternidad?**

**-No, es para un amigo.**

**-Ese es el cuento** –Dice Rin mirando a Haruka **\- dicen que es para el amigo de un amigo cuando en realidad es para ellos.**

**-Es para Daiki, ¿Contento?**

**-¡Está bien!** – Dice Rin, tomando su celular, buscando entre sus contactos y enviándole el contacto a Sousuke a través de mensajería **– Ya te lo mandé.**

**-Gracias Rin… adiós Nanase.** – Dice Sousuke antes de cerrar la puerta.

**-Bueno, la última vez que estuvieron en mí oficina al mismo tiempo creo que casi te golpea, al menos en esta ocasión no lo hizo… ¿Cómo te trata en la oficina?**

**-Creo que ignorar que existo funciona para él… es la primera vez que me hablamos desde aquel incidente** –Dijo Haruka sin contar la conversación previa con el pelinegro ya que no considera que esa información le haría bien al pelirrojo.

**-Él puede parecer algo enojón pero la verdad es que es un buen amigo, si no fuera por esa errada idea que tiene de que él y yo debimos ser pareja.**

**-¿No sería que le has dado alas?**

**-No.** –Dice Rin haciendo un gesto de negación con la mano - **Aunque nos conocemos desde la infancia por mucho tiempo estuvimos separados, nos comunicábamos por carta o por mail, yo siempre le contaba lo que hacía y él, muy parecido a ti, contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas. Dejamos de hablar cuando volví a Japón y estuve en Iwatobi; cuando volvimos a vivir en la misma ciudad él estaba terminando la universidad y yo apenas empezaba diseño, ya Tokiya debía tener tres años. No creo que hubo tiempo para pensar en él como pareja, además me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Makoto.** – Haruka le mira con ganas de vomitar **– Exacto, puede que reconozcas que se vea bien físicamente, pero nunca lo consideraste como pareja.**

**-¿Y Makoto no se enoja?**

**-Sabes cómo es Makoto, puede que en algún momento si y siempre se lo hace saber, pero me tiene confianza y sabe que para mí es como un hermano mayor y muy en el fondo también Sousuke lo ve así, ya que aunque dice enojarse por mis elecciones y que yo estaría mejor con él nunca en verdad ha intentado nada.**

Haruka sonríe **– Eres buen amigo**

Rin le mira sorprendido **– Y se supone que el hormonal soy yo, deja de dar esas sonrisitas que va y me conquistas.**

**-Ya vienes de exagerado. Por eso es que es mejor no decirte nada.** \- Dice Haru antes de marcharse de la oficina de Rin.

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Llega a su escritorio y ve el contacto de Ryugazaki Rei, pensándose un par de veces si era bueno llamarlo así de repente para pedirle un favor tan grande, aunque solo el simple hecho de llamar al peliazul debía indicarle al otro que necesitaba algo ya que nunca han sido los de compartir de manera social.

Lo conoce por Rin, han estado en el mismo lugar en cenas realizadas durante años, lo ha visto con el rubio beta que es su pareja, pero ¿Eso los hace amigos? No, eso los hace conocidos. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría Ryugazaki por un conocido? Si fuera un favor para él se lo pensara dos veces, pero es Daiki de quien hablamos, su amigo ya lo ha sacado de muchos apuros y ha aguantado muchas de sus malas borracheras. Si  quiere ser padre y él puede ayudarle entonces debe hacer el intento.

Suspira hondo antes de marcar, a los tres timbres escucha la voz **– Buenas, Ryugazaki al habla.**

**-Hola Ryugazaki, te habla Yamazaki…soy el amigo de…**

**-¡Yamazaki San! Claro que se quién es** – A Sousuke le alegró que el otro le recordara y que no fuera tan confianzudo como el beta de su pareja que ya sin conocerlo empezó a decirle Sou-chan **– perdone que sea tan brusco, como es raro que me hable, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?**

**-Te hablo por algo relacionado con tu trabajo, disculpa que te lo pida así directamente, pero es posible que un amigo pase por tu oficina. Según me cuenta está teniendo problemas para concebir.**

**-Sí, pueden venir a mi oficina para una evaluación. Deja ver mi agenda** – Durante unos segundos el pelinegro solo pudo escuchar al otro buscar algo **– Ya, ¿Te parece el lunes de la semana próxima? ¿A las 11 am?**

**-¡Me parece genial de hecho! Yo estaré de vacaciones y así mis amigos pueden pedir el permiso correspondiente. Nos vemos el lunes entonces, gracias.**

**-No hay de qué, aunque no hablemos mucho le considero uno de mis amigos.**

Luego de colgar la llamada se siente un poco más confiado. Antes de volver a su trabajo decide mandarle un mensaje a Daiki **_“Daiki, coordiné una cita para el lunes con mi conocido en el centro de fertilidad, dile a tu amiga. Es para las 11am”_**  en menos de un minuto llega la respuesta del peliazul **_“Gracias”._**

Mira el reloj y nota que solo falta un par de horas para terminar la jornada de trabajo, se pregunta si en verdad el chico delfín irá a su departamento.

Al final de la jornada laboral se va  a su casa y al llegar se fija si todo está en orden, es luego de recoger gran parte de las cosas que hay tiradas en el suelo que recuerda que en verdad no anda buscando impresionar a la otra persona, aun así no se detiene cuando decide tomar una ducha.

Al salir mira la hora, nueve y media, entonces se pregunta si al momento de citarlo le dijo hora. Recuerda que dijo después del trabajo, pero nunca especificó que tanto tiempo después del trabajo.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco cuando escuchó el timbre. Esperó que pasara unos segundos antes de abrir, al hacerlo vio al chico ojiazul. Lo primero que se fijó fue que no llevaba la misma ropa con la que fue a la oficina. **–Lo siento, necesitaba bañarme así que pasé por mi casa.** – Dijo Haruka como si siguiera el pensamiento del más alto.

Durante un rato ambos están al frente **– ¿Me dejarás pasar o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche?**

**-Pasa** –Dijo Sousuke dándole paso a Haruka.

Ambos entran al departamento dejando sus zapatos en la entrada. No había mucho que ver, se trataba de una habitación tipo loft, amplia, con varios ambientes muy marcados, Sousuke al notar que el otro se ha quedado viendo su departamento le dice **– Se lo compré a un baterista –** Haruka le mira extrañado **\- el apartamento, se lo compré a un baterista que como practicaba aquí lo habilitó para que fuera a prueba de sonido y así no molestar a los vecinos.**

Las palabras dichas por Sousuke fue en un extraño intento de entablar conversación, pero nota que fueron tomadas en otro sentido cuando el chico omega le da una mirada pícara **– Interesante saberlo** –Luego de unos segundos aún siente la mirada del otro sobre él **\- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Fuiste tú el que me dijo que viniera.**

Era extraño, de repente siente un nerviosismo que no pensó que sentiría y solo se están mirando el uno al otro **-Ven aquí, déjame probar algo.** – dice Sousuke

Haru se acerca a Sousuke quedándose al frente de él, por un momento ambos se quedan viendo. Sousuke acerca su mano derecha al rostro del más bajo acariciándole con el dorso, disfrutando como el otro se inclina ligeramente a su mano. Lentamente se acerca,  rozándole con la nariz, para dejar un beso en el labio superior. A ese primer beso le siguen varios más.

Las caricias se hacen más atrevidas y ya Sousuke sostiene el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos; de repente una lengua se cuela en su boca y unas manos se enredan en sus cabellos. Para cuando se separan están jadeando y Sousuke se complace al verle los labios enrojecidos.

El alfa le toma de la mano y lo acerca a un sofá que está en uno de los ambientes del departamento. Lo deja de pie y se sienta **–Desnúdate para mí.**

Nota la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del otro, quien sigue la orden lo hace al ritmo que se le antoja, primero se quita la camisa que trae puesta, botón a botón; luego, lentamente se quita el pantalón dejando libre su miembro **– Oh viniste comando**

**-No pensé que esto sería una cita para tomar té, así que por qué traer tanta ropa.**

Sousuke sonríe ante el comentario del otro y sin levantarse de su asiento empieza a quitarse la ropa también.

** Punto de vista de Haruka **

Cuando tiene a Sousuke desnudo frente a él no puede evitar la ola de deseo que le invade. No es la primera vez que tiene un cuerpo desnudo delante de él, pero es la primera vez que desea acercarse a él y llenarlo de caricias, todo él era hermoso, hasta esa parte que nunca le había parecido bella a pesar del placer que le proporcionaba.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?** – le dice un socarrón Sousuke

**-Sí y veo que a ti también.**

Sousuke se acerca a él y busca de la repisa que está a su espalda una venda y le cubre los ojos, ya no sabe lo que le hará el otro y eso en parte le excita **– Claro que me gusta lo que veo de no ser así no te hubiera pedido venir.**

Haruka siente la respiración del otro en su piel con cada palabra que dice, luego una lengua le recorre desde la base del cuello hasta la oreja dejando mordidas ahí, provocando gemidos   **– Me encanta lo receptivo que eres. Debieras verte, la piel erizada, los pezones erectos e incluso tu miembro se levanta para mí.**

No necesita que se lo diga, puede sentir todas esas cosas en su cuerpo, hasta puede sentir como su entrada se lubrica ante la sola idea de tenerlo dentro y eso que ni le ha tocado de manera apropiada.

Unos labios se cierran en uno de los pezones y no puede evitar gritar ante toda la tensión acumulada **– recuerda, a prueba de sonido… puedes gritar lo que quieras.**

Siente como los dedos del otro recorren su piel, por el área de sus abdominales para luego sentir como el pecho del otro se pega a su espalda, instintivamente empieza a mover sus caderas para crear fricción, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando el otro sisea en su oído antes de tomarle de las caderas y frotar su miembro entre sus cachetes.

**-Estás muy listo para mí y yo en verdad quiero tomarte** – dice Sousuke entre gemidos **\- Dime lo que quieres.**

**-Quiero que me tomes, que cumplas lo que prometiste y que borres cada amante que he tenido antes, que no exista en mi mente cuando me masturbe en mis días de celo.**

**-Ese seré yo, ocuparé cada parte de tus pensamientos y me llamarás jadeando cuando no me tengas contigo. Extiende tus manos.**

Haruka hace lo que le pide y siente como el otro le dobla para que quede apoyado del estante del frente, entonces deja de sentir la fricción de Sousuke a su espalda y estaba a punto de protestar cuando siente que unas manos abren su trasero y luego una lengua circunda su entrada, uno, dos y tres lengüetazos antes que dicha lengua se introduzca en su entrada, torturándole lenta  y a la vez deliciosamente.

Grita y se agarra a la mesa cuando el musculo en su interior le hace vibrar y sufre cuando abandona la guarida.

Siente los besos del otro en su espalda y luego las manos de este quitando la venda de los ojos, le toma un par de segundos acostumbrarse a la luz y fijarse que frente a él, en la repisa donde se está sosteniendo hay un espejo donde puede ver la imagen de Sousuke, perlado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y mirándole como lo más delicioso que ha comido en mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente que siente es como el miembro de Sousuke se abre paso en su interior. Al principio baja la mirada para apoyarla en sus brazos, no duele, pero es incómodo. Se da cuenta que el alfa se está tomando su tiempo para que cada centímetro que entra sea cuando el cuerpo de Haruka se acostumbra.

Ya la molestia ha cambiado en una extraña sensación de placer que se multiplica cuando levanta la cabeza y nota a través del espejo que Sousuke está conteniendo la respiración, pero que está sintiendo placer, placer que él le está dando.

Cuando está por completo dentro se queda inmóvil unos segundos, besando cada parte de la piel que tiene al alcance y con sus manos acariciando tanto las piernas como el miembro del omega, hasta que Haruka no aguanta más **\- ¡Por favor muévete!**

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, el tono quebrado de la voz de Haruka le indican al otro lo impaciente que está.

Los movimientos son rítmicos y certeros, dándole placer con cada estocada. Haruka. Hasta ese momento  no entendía lo de no poder pensar por el placer, ahora empieza a tener sentido a esa frase.  Sus sentidos están llenos del otro, su vista se complace con los gestos de placer en la cara de Sousuke, su olfato percibe el ambiente a sexo que les rodea, de vez en cuando siente en su espalda cuando el otro apoya su cabeza y a sus oídos llegan los gemidos del más alto.

En un movimiento el miembro de Sousuke queda fuera y Haruka aprovecha para cambiar de posición, empujando al otro al sofá donde estaba sentado antes y sentándose a ahorcadillas en las piernas; el más alto al principio se sorprende pero luego le da una mirada pícara.

**-Es mi turno de llevar el ritmo** – Dice Haruka antes de levantarse y empalarse en el miembro del otro. Ambos gimen ante tal acción.

El ritmo de Haruka es frenético, pero no por ello menos placenteros. Sousuke le besa con necesidad antes de recorrer sus pezones con los labios y Haru gime; luego siente  los brazos de Sousuke rodearle, imprimiendo fuerza a su movimiento.

**-por favor…por favor…por favor.** – Repite Haruka como un mantra, no sabe exactamente lo que quiere pedirle al otro, si por favor le permita correrse o si por favor le permita extender este placer más tiempo.

Su cuerpo decide por él cuando siente que su orgasmo le hará vibrar todo el cuerpo y sabe que el otro lo nota, lo sabe porque ha aumentado el ritmo hasta que ambos se corren al mismo tiempo.

Se quedan abrazados, recordando cómo respirar.

**– Eso fue genial** – Dijo Haruka con voz queda.

**-Lo fue, que bueno que no será el único** – Haruka le mira algo extrañado **– Recuerda que debo grabarme en tu memoria y apenas son las** – Mira al reloj que está en la pared **– doce de la noche.**

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Se sorprende a si mismo ante la respuesta que le ha dado al omega, no había pensado mucho esto del chantaje pero creyó que solo con una cogida sería suficiente, pero su cuerpo no parece haber cubierto su necesidad del otro.

Luego de eso recuerda haberlo tomado en cada parte de su departamento, para cuando ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama eran las 5 de la mañana y se durmieron de inmediato.

Un rato más tarde suena su primera alarma, la que tiene puesta para correr en la mañana, pero no quiere abandonar esa postura tan cómoda que tiene. Con los ojos entreabiertos se fija que tiene entre sus brazos a Haruka y sin pensarlo le da un beso en la frente antes de volver a dormir.

Para cuando despierta de nuevo eran las ocho y media de la mañana, su segunda alarma ha empezado a sonar y se siente incómodo. Nota que la persona que durmió a su lado no está; al lado del celular ve una nota con la caligrafía de Haruka.

**_“Yamazaki, sobre la foto, puedes mostrarle a Rin y Makoto. Ellos están muy conscientes de lo que hago en los clubs, no lo aprueban pero no es algo que oculte._ **

**_Pd.: Te dejé algo de desayuno en la mesa. Como siempre nos vemos/ignoraremos luego.”_ **


	4. Celo (s)

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el pelinegro seguía viendo la nota dejada por el chico omega. Aunque una parte de él se alegra que no haya forzado al otro, hay una parte que no puede evitar la sensación de haber sido usado por el ojiazul.

Al llegar a la oficina lo ve en su escritorio con un gran vaso de café y sonríe al pensar que es su culpa el hecho que el otro se vaya a pasar todo el día combatiendo el sueño, aunque a él le toque hacer lo mismo.

Llega a su escritorio y no se da cuenta que aún lleva esa sonrisa hasta que Seijuro se le acerca.

**-Natsu-chan te digo que esa sonrisa es la de alguien enamorado.**

El pelirrubio al escuchar que le mencionan voltea y presta atención a lo que dice el pelinaranja.

**-¡No sé de qué hablas Seijuro!**

**-¡Senpai! Por favor no le siga preguntando cosas a menos que quieras oír respuestas que  estoy seguro  yo no quiero escuchar.**

Empezaron a decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Natsu-chan! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme senpai? Aquí todos somos iguales, llámame Sei-Kun.**

**-Ya…entonces “Sei-kun” deja de llamarme Natsu-Chan** –Dice el rubio con un tono de amenaza- **…con decirme Natsume es suficiente.**

**-Está bien Natsu-Chan** – Dijo Seijuro acostumbrado al mal genio del alfa.

Mientras, Sousuke aprovecha y se mueve un momento de su escritorio, para safarse del comentario de Seijuro y para servirse una jarra de café. Mientras iba camino a la cocina se tropieza con Ai, quien estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Nanase.

**-Haruka-San lo noto muy asueñado hoy, ¿Qué le pasa?**

**-Nada, solo que no pude dormir mucho ayer.**

**-Que mal, si siente que el café no le ayuda tengo allí unas bebidas energéticas que siempre guardo para los momentos en que debemos amanecer, no importa si te doy una.**

Dejó de escuchar cuando llegó a la cocina y buscó su café, encontrándose con Dania, una chica omega que siempre ha dado señales de estar interesada en él y como a él en verdad no le interesa se hace como que no se da cuenta.

 

A la hora de almuerzo sale unos segundos después que Haruka, asegurándose de entrar en el mismo elevador que él.

**-¿Te pareció muy gracioso verdad?** – El otro le mira extrañado - **Verme la cara de idiota.**

**-Entonces te parece muy bien extorsionarme para tener sexo contigo, pensé ser muy buena gente y aclararte que no tendría efecto en mí.**

**-¿Y debiste esperar hasta después para decirme?**

**-Eso no cambia nada, a menos que lo que en verdad te guste es sentir que tienes al otro en la palma de tu mano…No pensé que fueras esa clase de alfa.**

Sousuke le agarra del brazo y le dice en tono amenazante **– No te atrevas a mezclarme con esas calañas, aunque te odie nunca haría como esa clase de alfas.**

Haruka se zafa del agarre y mira al de ojos color aqua con una mezcla de decepción e ira **– Entonces no pasa nada. Digamos que cada uno se deshizo de la atracción que hubo al principio. No te preocupes no volverá a suceder, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.**

Al llegar al primer nivel cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. A partir de ese día volvieron a como las cosas estaban al principio, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo que hiciera el otro, aunque pareciera que Sousuke inevitablemente miraba al escritorio de Haruka.

Sintió un alivio con la llegada del viernes, ya que con ello iniciaban sus vacaciones de 10 días, cinco de los cuales formaban parte de los días obligatorios que ha implementado el gobierno para reducir el estrés laboral. Si fuera por él no tomaba tantos, a menos que saliera del país, cosa que no hará este año.

Se estaba preparando para salir cuando suena el timbre de su casa, al abrir se encuentra con Kisumi, un omega latoso con el que salió más de una ocasión y se ha dado la tarea de que de vez en cuando le busca con la intención de “enamorarlo”.

**-Hola Sou-chan** –El otro hace mueca ante el apodo **– debiera estar más alegre de verme -** Dice entrando a la casa sin ser invitado. **\- ¡Disculpa la interrupción!**

Ante ese comentario, más de costumbre que en verdad sentido, Sousuke murmura **– Si de verdad te disculparas por interrumpir deberías de irte.**

**-¿Dijiste algo Sou-chan?**

**-Sí, lárgate.**

**-Pero la noche apenas empieza y pensé que podíamos divertirnos, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.**

** Punto de vista de Haruka **

En esta ocasión se encontraba con la familia Tachibana-Matsuoka en un restaurante de comida coreana, porque a nuestro querido Rin se le había antojado comer un poco de japchae, por consiguiente todos deben por lo menos estar en el mismo lugar.

Tanto él como Tokiya estaban haciendo cara de enojo, el primero porque obvio hubiese preferido otro lugar, con opciones de caballa y el segundo por extraña razón prefería la pasta italiana y eso que nunca ha ido a Italia.

Cuando Makoto le invitó a la hora de salir del trabajo estaba tentado a decir que no, pero necesitaba despejar su mente y ya no era opción ir al club, porque había posibilidad de que quien le hacía sentir confuso, Sousuke, fuera a ese lugar y aunque él podía ir a otro club, nunca ha sido de los que cambian de lugar tan rápido, en especial si le agrada el sitio, como ocurrió con ese club.

Siente la mirada de Makoto en él **–Haru-chan, ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-No hay caballa.**

**-No me refiero a eso, hay algo que te molesta. Sabes que me puede decir, ¿Verdad?**

A veces odiaba como el pelicastaño podía leerle, si bien ya no era tan literal como en la infancia y secundaria, al menos aún podía percibir sus sensaciones. Hasta que el pelirrojo interrumpe la conversación.

**-¡Ves Makoto que no eran cosas mías! Te dije que lo sentía extraño en esta semana. ¿Qué te pasó el martes?**

**-¿Martes? ¿A qué te refieres?** – preguntó el pelinegro cruzando internamente los dedos para que ni él ni alguna otra persona lo hubiese visto aunque fuera salir de los ascensores al mismo tiempo que Yamazaki.

**-El martes por la mañana llegaste con un buen ánimo, cayéndote del sueño, pero al parecer había valido la pena y a media tarde parecías un alma de los mil infiernos.**

Ante la última palabra Makoto le cubrió las orejas a Ranmaru **-¡Rin!**

**-¡Makoto! Eso no es una palabra fea.**

**-Sí, mejor escuchar esa a que vea como fue concebido** – Comentó Tokiya.

**-Está bien, si, pasó algo el lunes en la noche, pensé que había ido bien, pero el martes en la tarde confirmé que no, que no había futuro. Ya, eso es todo.**

No sabe en qué tono dijo lo anterior pero seguro fue uno diferente al que siempre usa al hablar porque de repente sintió los pequeños brazos de Ranmaru rodearle **–Yo te cuido tío Haru.**

Por unos segundos tanto niño como adulto se quedaron viendo…hasta que Ranmaru se le sube a las piernas y…le despeina el cabello, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa. Es en ese momento que nota la mirada preocupada de Makoto   **– Entonces si te pasa algo, dime ¿A quién tengo que golpear?**

**-A nadie, fue solo atracción, no es que fuera el amor de mi vida.**

**-Por algo se inicia, digo no es que lo vas a ver y ¡Bam! Te enamoras** – Dijo Rin acercándose a Makoto para darle un beso **– Siempre hay algo que te llama la atención y luego de conocerlo es que te enamoras** – Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo, acercándose a su esposo y dándole otro beso.

Mientras Tokiya dejaba su cena **-¡Pa! Podrías dejar de dañarme la cena.**

**-Ya verás cuando encuentres a alguien que te guste, vas a estar todo meloso.**

Haru mira las expresiones de la familia, como Rin y Makoto se demuestran amor, ahora el pelicastaño está dándole un beso al vientre de Rin, mientras Tokiya finge que quiere vomitar, pero el pelinegro puede ver una sonrisa en su rostro y Ranmaru, que seguía en sus piernas estaba aplaudiendo antes de bajarse y correr donde su padre/madre para también darle besitos en el vientre, ligeramente abultado.

Aunque el chico omega no está muy acostumbrado a una familia grande, pensó que en algún momento sería interesante tener su propia familia, ya que siempre ha tenido que contar con la familia de Makoto para hacerlo sentir en casa, incluso ahora años  después de conocerse.

**-Algún día lo lograrás también** – le dijo Makoto, en esta ocasión leyéndole como libro abierto.

**-Cállate, vamos a comer que tengo hambre.** – Dijo Haru, volteando el rostro para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

** Punto de vista de Sousuke **

Kisumi y Sousuke estaban desnudos, frente a frente; el primero está enojado, mientras el segundo no puede quitar la cara de perplejidad que tiene; hace menos de media hora el pelinegro había aceptado los avances del pelirrosa y mientras el omega se esmeraba por darle placer al alfa, en un momento de la velada el más alto olvidó con quien estaba, mencionando a otra persona…Haruka.

**-¡Te debo parecer ridículo verdad!** – Empezó Kisumi decepcionado **\- ¡Todos estos años tú y tu bendita obsesión con tu amigo Rin y yo esperando pacientemente!** – Mientras recoge su ropa ya la decepción de Kisumi pasa a ira **\- ¡¿No que tu amor por él era eterno?!**

**-Lo es** – dice Sousuke casi en un susurro.

**-¡¿Lo es?! Entonces ¡¿Quién demonios es Haruka?! ¡Vuelvo a perder contra alguien que ni conozco!**

**-Créeme yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, lo único que puedo pensar es que fue un error, solo lo mencioné porque es la última persona con la que he estado.**

Kisumi, que ya se ha puesto los pantalones se voltea a verle, sus ojos están llorosos **– Entonces estás en mayor negación que yo** –Se acerca a Sousuke y lo empuja **\- Quien quiera que sea esta persona en verdad le tengo pena, porque eres un imbécil.**

**-Siempre te lo he dicho no soy bueno para ti.**

**-Si, a base de trancazos me toca aprender a retirarme…espero que esta vez yo lo diga en serio. Adiós idiota.**

Kisumi se estaba poniendo su camisa y caminaba a la salida en busca de sus zapatos, dejando al pelinegro todavía preguntándose por qué motivo es que había mencionado al otro en ese momento de intimidad.

Cuando Kisumi se marcha y él se queda solo se sienta a analizar lo que ha pasado. No tiene sentido el hecho que mencionara a Nanase, alguien con quien solo durmió una noche y menos delante de Kiumi, que si bien es cierto no lo amaba con él había dormido más veces que con el pelinegro. La verdad es que no le encontraba sentido y este desconcierto le había quitado las ganas de salir, que hace menos de dos horas tenía.

El sábado por la mañana, como siempre salió a trotar al parque que le quedaba cerca de casa, encontrándose tanto con Makoto como con Rin.

**-¡Hey! No pensé que alguien en tu estado pudiera hacer ejercicio** –dijo saludando a Rin **\- Hola Makoto.**

**-De hecho el doctor me recomendó caminatas, nada pesado pero si algo de ejercicio para la circulación.**

**-Hablamos luego. Yo, a diferencia de ustedes puedo correr**.- Dijo Sousuke más porque no le agrada estar mucho tiempo con la parejita.

Luego de hacer ejercicios todo el sábado pasó completamente aburrido para él, si esto fue así este día no se imagina como serán sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Está tentado a decirle a Rin que cancele los 5 días extras y que solo tomará los que la ley obliga a tomar.

En la noche se juntó con Daiki, Taiga y un grupo de amigos de ellos con los que ya ha compartido antes y que le agradan mucho, no se trató de una salida a algún lugar sino una parrillada en casa de la primera pareja, a comer una montaña, que parecía de 10 toneladas de carne, y que fue comida en gran parte por los dos cocineros.

Lo que le agrada de la casa de Daiki y Taiga es que tienen una piscina, y aunque no nada de manera profesional por la lesión en su hombro, siempre le encanta relajarse nadando.

Al día siguiente fue su rutina mañanera, salir al parque, correr, detenerse en uno de esos gimnasios al aire libre y usar algunas de las máquinas; en la tarde aprovechó para ir donde sus padres para comer. Los visita tanto que al verle su padre llamó a su banco para revisar su cuenta, porque era muy probable que su hijo estuviera en algún gran problema y necesitara mucho dinero. Le tomó media hora convencerlo que en verdad todo estaba bien y solo los visitaba por visitarles.

En la noche fue al club, solo a tomar un par de tragos, oír un poco de música y ver a las personas bailando; andaba solo y no deseaba llevarse nadie a casa, por lo que se fue relativamente temprano.

El lunes, a las diez y media ya estaba en la oficina de Ryugazaki, diez minutos después llegaron Daiki y Satsuki.

**-Hola viejo, ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer? Te ves...raro…no sé si decir que estas relajado o que estás tenso.**

**-Hoy empiezan mis vacaciones, formalmente, y juro que siento que ya he descansado todo el tiempo que debería.**

**-Eso lo dices porque no tienes hijos, cuando los tengas no habrá días de descanso y aun así vas a querer tus vacaciones completas solo para compartir con ellos.**

Sousuke no quiso comentar del tema, porque siendo honesto consigo mismo nunca ha sido de los que fervientemente desea tener hijos, por un momento pensaba que Daiki era de su club, pero al verlo tan emocionado con este tema se acaba de dar cuenta que ahora mismo está solo como presidente y único integrante del club.

Faltando cinco minutos para la hora pautada los hacen pasar a la oficina de Ryugazaki.

**-Hola Yamazaki-san, disculpa el tiempo de espera.**

**-No es nada, de hecho llegamos un poco temprano** – Dice Sousuke, para luego voltearse a ver a quienes le acompañaban **– Estos son Daiki y Satsuki y son de quienes te hablé. Por cierto llámame Sousuke, somos más o menos de la misma edad.**

**-Está bien, me puedes decir Rei** – Se dirije a la “pareja” **\- ¿Quieren mantener la conversación en privado o quieren que Sousuke les acompañe?**

**-Que se quede, es un buen amigo y conoce todo.** – dijo Daiki

**-Bien,  una pregunta, más de rutina que otra cosa. Antes de venir aquí, ¿Han ido con algún otro especialista? Si es así, favor de presentarme los exámenes que les han mandado a hacer.**

**-Sí, yo fui con un especialista y esto son los resultados** – Dijo Daiki entregándole un folder a Rei.

Ryugazaki se queda viendo durante unos minutos todos los documentos, luego cierra el folder y se queda mirando a los tres **– En verdad les quiero ayudar, pero quiero que sean honestos conmigo. Ustedes dos no son pareja, ¿Verdad?** – Dice Rei señalando a Daiki y a Satsuki.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** – Dice Sousuke

**-Porque primero, de haber sido los exámenes que me presentaran fuera de ambos y no una serie de exámenes del señor Aomine y una carta diciendo el problema de ambos. Por lo que veo se trata de dos alfas, ¿Ustedes dos tal vez?** – Dice mirando tanto a Sousuke como a Daiki

**-¡No!** – responde Daiki

**-Es cierto, no somos nosotros dos, pero si son dos alfas. Necesitamos tu ayuda, ellos quieren ser padres, intentaron otros métodos antes como entre los dos pasar por el proceso, esto implicaría un vientre de alquiler, creo que hasta pensaron en adoptar, pero en ninguna contaron con el apoyo del Estado, por lo que le pidieron a alguien cercano que les ayudara y aceptó. Te estamos contando porque no queremos engañarte, además eres un amigo.**

**-Entiendo el deseo de ellos** –Sousuke sabía que por el hecho de su pareja ser beta tampoco les era posible a ellos concebir **– Legalmente no les puedo ayudar, pero mi profesión va más allá de estas oficinas, puedo darles tips para que el proceso sea exitoso. Lo primero es “la muestra”, que debe ser conservada de manera especial y en el momento de celo de ella debe ser usada para la fecundación, esa sería la forma un poco natural y con poca intervención de mi parte.**

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar?** – Preguntó Momoi

**-Lo esencial, dándoles el recipiente donde mantenerlo, indicarle a que temperatura debe estar para que aun esté viable para el momento de la fecundación y formas de cómo manejarlo.**

En ese momento empieza a sonar el celular de Sousuke, estaba a punto de colgar la llamada, pero se fija que es Natsume y es raro que el rubio lo llame, así que pide disculpas y se mueve a un rincón para tomar la llamada **\- ¿Pasa algo Natsume?**

**_“Lamento interrumpirte, pero la gente de Bandai ha mandado otras correcciones al contrato, son unas cuantas, pero como hiciste el contrato, ¿Me puedes facilitar tu contraseña para revisarlo y corregirlo”_ **

**-¿Puedes esperar unas horas? Puedo pasar en la tarde y corregirlo, solo ponlo en mi escritorio.**

**_“Pero, estás de vacaciones”_ **

**-Estoy aburriéndome como loco, no me cuesta nada ir más tarde y revisar.**

**“ _Está bien, lo pondré. Nos vemos luego”_** –Dijo Natsume antes de cerrar, pero el pelinegro puede jurar que antes de colgar la llamada le escuchó decir “Nanase puedo…”

**-¿Qué se cree Natsume hablando con Nanase?** – Pelea Sousuke al teléfono

**-Demasiado posesivo para alguien que no te importa nada** – Dijo Daiki relajando.

**-Rei, puedes ponerle a él un tratamiento que incluya meterle algo por el trasero. Disculpen que los deje me tengo que ir.**

**-No que es algo que puedes “hacer más tarde”, creo que el motivo por el que vas es otro** – Sousuke mira a Daiki con enojo **\- Ah, y si vuelves a sugerir que metan algo por mi trasero, no te preocupes Taiga se encarga de eso de vez en cuando.**

Eso y el gesto de asco es lo último que escucha antes de salir. Una hora después llega a la oficina y nota que Haruka no está en su puesto, tampoco Natsume. Se va a su escritorio y empieza a buscar el documento.

Media hora más tarde Haruka y Natsume entran juntos a la oficina, todo risas y conversaciones amenas, lo que provoca que Sousuke se enoje un poco más.

Luego de corregir todo lo que había del documento continuó haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de salida, por alguna razón necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche el chico omega estaba en su puesto y Sousuke nota que va al baño, entonces le sigue. Al llegar lo ve echarse un poco de agua en el rostro y se le ubica atrás.

**-Veo que estabas muy amigable con Natsume.**

**-¿Ahora hay problema con quien yo hable?**

**-Solo pregunto si planeas llevártelo a la cama también.**

**-Para tu mayor información estábamos hablando de cosas de trabajo**

Sousuke le toma del cuello de la camisa y entra con él a uno de los baños para luego cerrar la puerta **– Recuerda que si necesitas liberar tensión yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema.** – Dice mientras le besa en el cuello y agarrándole el trasero **– Hueles delicioso.**

**-Ahh…habíamos quedado que solo sería esa noche.** – Contestó Haruka mientras mueve su pelvis contra la del alfa.

**-Eso dijiste tú… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo** – Dice mientras continua besándole el cuello a Haruka

De repente la situación se cambia y es Haruka que está atacando a Sousuke **– Hagamos esto un poco rápido por el momento.**

Entonces Haruka se arrodilla delante de él y le quita el cinturón, bajándole al mismo tiempo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se queda unos segundos mirando la entrepierna de Sousuke y empieza a besarla, mientras acaricia las piernas del más alto.

Sousuke hace su mayor esfuerzo para no gemir, la verdad es que Haruka no relajaba cuando dijo que sería rápido; le succiona con tanto esmero que le hace temblar las piernas, lleva un ritmo rápido que lo estremece y justo cuando cree que se va a correr el chico omega se detiene para retomar el ritmo de nuevo.

**-mmm eres bueno en esto.**

Haruka ríe alrededor de su falo y las vibraciones de esa risa le provocan un gemido; cuando está a punto de correrse intenta halar el pelo del omega para que se separe, pero el chico no hace caso y sigue con más entusiasmo succionando y lamiendo, cuando llega al orgasmo lo hace en la boca de Nanase, quien sigue su trabajo, como si le acabaran de dar el mejor de los festines.

**-Nanase…si sigues así me voy a excitar de nuevo** – Dice Sousuke, en respuesta Haruka vuelve a succionar.  El alfa lo obliga a separarse y quedar ambos mirándose frente a frente.

Haruka tiene los ojos brillosos y por la mancha que puede notar en los pantalones se ha corrido solo por darle sexo oral a él, entonces todo tuvo sentido **–Haruka** – le dice mientras le besa **– Estas en celo.**

El ojiazul se acerca a él, forzándole a bajar un poco para que el otro le pueda hablar al oído **–Si y necesito esa  polla en mi trasero…o lo haces tú o juro que me busco a otro.**

Recordando cómo Natsume estaba hablando con Haru en la tarde hizo que le hirviera la sangre, no iba a permitir que nadie tomara lo que le pertenece. **– Vámonos, prometí reescribir la memoria de tu cuerpo, aún falta que te folle muchas veces para que al dormir, masturbarte y follarte a ti mismo mi nombre sea lo único que gimas.**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic empezó para ser un oneshot por el día 3 “omegaverse/mpreg” de 7 días celebrando a Sousuke o a Haru, ya no me acuerdo (pero sé que era del año pasado) y terminó siendo este fic que aunque sigo trabajando he adelantado un poco…espero que pueda vencer la pereza y seguir escribiéndolo… (me he bloqueado en la parte de lemon :S)
> 
> Notas finales  
> *Dieta: Asamblea u órgano máximo de poder del Estado de Japón, se forma por dos cámaras la de Representantes o Cámara baja y la Cámara de Consejeros o Cámara alta. Entre sus funciones, además de nombrar al Primer Ministro, están la aprobación de las leyes. (Fuente: Wikipedia)  
> **Era Meiji: Período comprendido entre el 23 de octubre de 1868 al 30 de julio de 1912. Son los 45 años del reinado del emperador japonés Meji (Fuente: Wikipedia)
> 
> Nota adicional: Para esta historia decidí que los períodos de celos fueran cada cierto tiempo, tomando la definición de Wikipedia sobre que este tipo de celo es el que tienen animales domésticos, animales de clima regular y sedentarios (usando esta última parte ya que al ser civilizados llevan un estilo de más sedentarios que aquellos que están en vida salvaje); además como chica que soy los quise en cierta forma asociar al período…por lo que serán mensuales y tendrán algunos cambios que afectan al período.
> 
> Nota adicional parte 2: Hay unos pocos aspectos que podré usar en este fic (sobre todo en la parte de embarazo) ya que en vida real :p estoy pasando por el proceso….otras cosas aunque no me han pasado a mí las tengo pensado poner simplemente porque puedo. ¿Lo malo de este proceso? Es que ahora es lo que culpo por mi retraso, no he tenido ánimos de escribir, pero sí de leer, todo esto fue de antes que me entrara la pereza al mil por ciento.


End file.
